1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding camera having means for moving a plurality of components of the camera into a folded position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a folding camera and, more particularly, to means for moving various components of the camera into a folded position. Generally, the movement of the various components of a camera between an extended operative position and an inoperative folded position is accomplished by a somewhat complicated linkage system which, often times, requires some knowledge on the part of the user as to which link should be actuated and when it should be actuated. Examples of the foregoing may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,460 and 3,087,400. In others, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,661, a user may try to actuate a link without first unlatching the linkage assembly thereby possibly damaging the assembly. Still another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,253 wherein a rangefinder-viewfinder is pivotally coupled to the ends of a pair of erecting links. However, with this arrangement, the tolerances of the erecting system must be kept within limits as well as those between the operating components of the rangefinder and the linkage connecting the rangefinder to the camera's lens assembly. Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for an extremely simple, inexpensive and easy-to-use means for moving the various components of a folding type camera into a folded position.